


Midnight Promise

by Perlmutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: He likes the fact that Steve wants to have him all to himself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 43





	Midnight Promise

“It suits you. Brings out your eyes.”

“No it doesn't.” Tony tugs on the leather around his neck. He's sweating under the collar and its clasp is digging slightly into his neck where he lies on it. But he's gonna leave it on, no matter how much he whines and complains. Because Steve says it suits him. And there's nothing he wants to hear more than that.

Their silk sheets fell down off the bed earlier. The two of them were pretty enthusiastic. The evening had started with burnt lasagna, spilled coke and a missed movie, and had ended in the bathroom, fooling around together in the tub, from where they stumbled into bed, not letting go of each other for even a second. Then suddenly Steve had pulled the prettily wrapped gift from his bedside table and their gentle kissing evolved into rough, intense, and passionate lovemaking.

“I love the way you look with it.” His blonde lover is nuzzling his neck. They are both sweaty and panting, exhausted from honestly mind-blowing midnight sex. Steve pushes his nose into his damp hair and inhales his scent, laced with the sweet tang of his shampoo and the unique smell of both of them. Steve's large hands are traveling up and down Tony's lithe body, mapping out every dip and curve that he knows so well after years. His large body against Tony's back is burning hot and Tony can feel his pulse on his skin. The long and skilled fingers find the leather around the smaller man's neck and rub gently over the skin underneath it. The collar is loose, more of a symbol than a real restraint. “It's a sign that you belong to me.”

“You're a possessive bastard, anybody ever told you that?” Tony snarks in response, but there's no real heat in his words. He likes the fact that Steve wants to have him all to himself. He'd never admit it out loud though. His pride forbids him to.

“You just did.” Steve's voice is a rumble in his ear and it send shivers down Tony's spine.

Suddenly Steve's thigh is between his legs and Tony can feel that they're both hard again. He's got hand shaped bruises on his hips already and he feels sticky, because they were out of condoms and no one wanted to go to the next gas station or 24h store with a hard-on. But he turns around anyway because his boyfriend is gorgeous and he can never resist. Tony's spoiled rotten.

“I'm gonna get you your own collar.” He gasps and ruts against Steve's erection.

Steve's fingers are still on the leather. “I'm looking forward to it, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
